An Error In Time: The Year 3000
by Kyo so Sexy
Summary: Yuya is from the future and to save her world she has to go to the year 1600. Her world is very dark and men unfortunately don't like the women at all.
1. Chapter 1: The Place Without Sun

**Okay everybody remember when I said that I would quit making yuya/kyo fanfictions? Well I was cleaning out my closet and I pulled out one of my first thought up fanfics…which happens to be a yuya/kyo pairing. I decided to say my farewells to the pair by placing this story up. I hope its okay because I had written this and unlike my other fanfics which I think up of on the spot, this one I took time and consideration into, meaning while watching the anime and reading the manga I wrote this up. So here it is….my oldest fanfic that collected dust in the back of my closet.**

**If you see this _font _its someone's thoughts**

* * *

**An Error in Time**

**The Year 3000**

**Chapter 1**

**The Place Without Sun**

"Yuya..finally you're here." Takeshi said with sarcasm. Handing over a folder Takeshi stood. "This may finally hold the key to our messed up times."

Receiving the folder Yuya plopped down on her green plush couch, it creaked as she fell upon it. "Hmm lets see….." Opening the folder she read aloud. "1600 during the Edo era, there was a battle that took place, The Battle of Sekigahara. Demon Eyes Kyo and Kyoshiro squared off against one another; amongst this chaos something put it to its end, a meteor. After it had struck the two, their bodies were nowhere to be found. The only thing that was left was rubble upon rubble." Lowering the folder from her face Yuya laughed "No wonder there wasn't anything left the fricken meteor probably burnt the shit out of them."

"Yuya continue please." Takeshi pushed on and on.

Rolling her eyes Yuya read on. " At least something should've remained like Kyo's sword Tenrou a.k.a Lonely Wolf. This sword was said to be indestructible and was created by a master swords smith named Muramasa. It is also said that a soul inhibits the sword itself." Pausing to take a quick breath she started up again. "But if his sword is indestructible where is it? Your mission bounty hunter Yuya is to find Kyo and get your hands on that sword. If we could unlock the soul trapped inside maybe just maybe our times will have a promising future." Sighing of relief Yuya handed the folder back to Takeshi. "There is no way in hell I'm traveling back in time to the Edo era just to get a hunk of scrap metal!" Standing up Yuya placed her arms across her chest. "Is there any other missions? You know I've only gone back to the years 1700 and up."

"Then what's wrong with the Edo era?"

"Nothing."

"Then why won't you go?"

"It's the 1600's"

"So?"

Throwing a book at Takeshi's head Yuya replied "Remember all the other bounty hunters that our corp. sent there?"

Nodding his head Takeshi rubbed the lump that was starting to develop upon his head.

"Well they never came back……NEVER!" Yuya poured herself a cup of coffee. "I'm the only one left here besides your hairy butt."

"Yuya but you're the only one with a hundred percent bounty rate. You're the best and I know you can do it!"

"Takeshi……why don't you go then?"

"Because I only operate the computers."

"Whatever!" Finishing her coffee she grabbed her bag. "I'm going for dinner wanna come? Yuya pulled out her scan card. "Come on I only have two more hours left before the police hunt me down because I didn't renew my card."

"And you want me to come with you?" Takeshi formed a gun with his hand and pretended to shoot himself. "They'll kill me."

"No they won't. Not if you pay to renew it!" Smiling Yuya grabbed his arm and pulled him up. "Yep you're coming buster."

Walking outside Yuya looked at the world that lay upon her. It never turned to day around here. It was forever covered with everlasting darkness. She heard about the light of day and how it would give off energy, how it would caress the skin and grow lush things to eat. But nowadays there were no plants except little weeds, moss, and mushrooms that would grow upon the rooftops of people's homes. Their form of sunlight was a lamp. The rules in this world were quite awkward. Women can't be out after midnight or else men would have the right to rape them, or even force them into prostitution. Men had everything from the right to own a hover car or any other kind of transportation, women on the other hand had to walk or sleep with a guy for a ride. Women were the scum, the scum that men would love to get rid of but then who would pleasure them or who would cook for them? They were necessities. Police. Oh the strong trustworthy police? Yeah right! They have the right to steal from anyone, make any pedestrian especially women do their job, or better yet kill. It was said that this everlasting darkness gave off evil aura to the men who thought they owned everything but it's just their egos, their hormonal selfish egos.

In this world it's the women who make the difference. In this world there is not one female in the police force. That's because there are only women bounty hunters, and only a few time traveling ones at that. No they don't have the same rights as policemen but they can be licensed to any firearm, as long as they past the test. The test they call "The Deep Blue". Each inspiring bounty hunter is thrown into the Pacific Ocean, just a few miles away from Hawaii. Each one must swim there and try and avoid the killer sharks and storms that rage on and about. "Oh its easy!" The men would say. But not one of them attempted which of what each bounty hunter has to do to get an ounce of respect in this world. Each year tens of thousands of women try this barbaric swim across the ocean, but only an estimated three women make it. Then after that they must fight off four policemen and make it out of the fight alive. After that only one woman makes it as a bounty hunter, the other two would most likely die of forfeit the fight. So yeah this world is cruel to women but what can they do if only thirty percent of them exist worldwide, many of which live in Japan?

Arriving at a fast food joint Yuya turned to Takeshi. "You know the drill."

Placing smiles upon their crooked faces, the police stopped Yuya and Takeshi in their tracks. "Identifications and sir what is her status?"

Pulling up their cards Takeshi replied "She's my ho what else you'd expect from this piece of street trash?

Smiling the policemen let them pass without delay.

"Takeshi next time call me your slave. You know I don't like being called a ho!" Pinching Takeshi's cheek Yuya grabbed a seat. "Renew my card and get the usual."

Some minutes later Takeshi arrived with a plate of steak and mushrooms. "Yuya you should really consider that mission it could be a break for us all!"

Dropping her fork Yuya glared, flashing her emerald green eyes. "No you're crazy boy. I've told you already I'm not going."

Takeshi looked up into her eyes. "But what if this ends the darkness the swallowed us a thousand years ago? I mean us men would even worship you. An plus women would be seen as equals."

_Great he sold me. But what if I don't come back. What if I die there?_ Yuya picked at her steak. _Well back in the 1600's the women must've been equals with the men. And plus there was sunlight and I'd be one of the few to finally see and breath it in. _She drank her soda slowly._ Hey maybe the other hunters didn't choose to come back because of that so it must be wonderful over there! _"I'LL DO IT!" Yuya shot up from her seat and threw her hands in the air. But slowly she lowered them as she realized everyone had their attention on her.

"Really Yuya? That's great! Now our boss won't send me instead!"

Yuya's smiled disappeared. " What are you saying if I didn't go you would've?"

Sinking in his seat Takeshi slowly melted lower and lower into his seat. "Yes.."

Readying to hit, to kill Yuya was stopped by guns in her face.

"Sir is she trying to hurt you?" The policemen were praying Takeshi would say yes.

"Oh no you guys. This is…um…um foreplay for us!" Grabbing Yuya by her shoulder he waved and walked out of the food joint. "Geesh you almost got yourself killed."

"I am going to kill you later on in life!" Yuya said tapping his nose as a reminder.

Back at the corp. Yuya and Takeshi were preparing for Yuya's departure.

Here was a list of her things:

**List**

**Gun loaded with unlimited ammo, water, and rocket settings**

**Communicating watch built with transporter (ability to return to the year 3000)**

**Change of undergarments**

**Food Transportation device**

**Two invisibility pills**

**Bag**

"Okay Yuya everything is up and ready to go!" Takeshi went to his computer. "The teleport is waiting for you."

Yuya looked hesitantly at Takeshi. "What if the machine breaks down?"

"Yuya." Takeshi got up to rub her shoulders. "It won't I promise. I pink y swear." He lifted up his pinky finger awaiting Yuya's

_I gotta do this! For women everywhere! _Slamming her pinky with Takeshi's Yuya ran and stepped into the portal. "Hurry up before I change my mind!"

Running to his computer Takeshi hit the countdown button.

**10**

Yuya placed her hands on the sliding door that shut her from the outer world

**9**

Takeshi placed his hand on the door as well, looking into Yuya's eyes.

**8**

"Takeshi I'll miss you!" Yuya yelled.

"Yuya I'll miss you too!" Takeshi yelled back.

**5**

"I'll come back soon!"

**4**

"Yuya!"

**3**

"What is it hurry!" Yuya screamed letting the tears flow freely from her eyes

**2**

"I…….."

**1**

"I ….I LOVE YOU!"

**0**

Yuya's body started to light up. "Takeshi!!" She yelled with all her might but he couldn't hear her anymore. "Takeshi!!' Yuya banged and banged. Suddenly from beneath her feet the flooring of the portal disappeared, sending her into darkness. She spun round and round and couldn't stop.

"TAKESHI!! She yelled as she continued to fall.

* * *

**By the way Takeshi is named after the hottest man alive (to me anyway) his name is Takeshi Kaneshiro. He is also my avatar on the website. He's kinda a life like Kyo to me.**

**Well the story was short wasn't it? Well all my beginnings are short…I like them that way. This story will have a twist on the average fanfics out there. Yuya is from the future and Kyo and whomever else I put will be from the past. Get it?**

**Please review! I accept anonymous reviewers any day all day. If your computer won't let you post a review please email me! Feel free! I have my e-mail in my profile! I Love all criticism and if you have an idea feel free to e-mail me for that matter also.**

**Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2: Work it Girl

**An Error In Time**

**The Year 3000**

**Chapter 2**

**Work it Girl**

"_Wow this place is beautiful!" Yuya walked along a grassy field full of wildflowers. "I should come to the 1600's more often. Wow…wait is that a house over there?" Squinting Yuya looked harder and closer to the details. "If it wasn't so pitch black around here maybe I'd be able to see the place." Slowly she crept towards the house with her gun in hand. "I don't want to be killed by a hostile drunk." As she approached the front porch, in the far distance she could hear wolves howl at the full moon. Turning her attention towards the front door of the traditional Japanese styled house she knocked. "Hello is anyone home?"Just as she was getting frustrated a sudden chill went down her back paralyzing her. "What the…that…that aura!" Yuya desperately tried to move but all the movement she got was her gun falling from her hand. Tears of pain slowly fell from her face; the inability to move an inch put tons upon tons of pressure on her. Looking down at her gun all she could think of was getting it back. Straining, the sound of a sliding door caught her attention; her eyes popped open in fear. She raised her head slowly as the pain continued to shoot all over her body, she raised it until her eyes met them._

_Crimson red. Crimson red eyes._

_Trying to let a scream out she couldn't, trying to think she couldn't, all she could do is stare._

"_Oi who told you to look at me?" The man before Yuya said with such a demanding harsh voice. "I'll just clear the way then." Slowly he pulled his sword out of its casing._

"_Any last words?"_

_Yuya's tears continued to fall. She struggled to open her mouth. "N…"_

_The man before her placed his hand around his ear. "Huh I can't hear you." He smiled deviously. He raised his sword; his curved sword poised above his head. "Bye ugly!" With one swift movement forwards, he lunged it into Yuya's stomach._

_Yuya looked down at the blade that had her shunned from all thoughts and yelps of pain. As it was quickly removed, she felt the pain enter and never come out. Blood. Fresh spewing blood came gushing out._

_Licking the blade the man replied. "Sweet innocence, sweet virginity to bad those qualities were wasted on such an ugly dog."_

_Yuya staggered back as all the ability to move had come back to her. Falling to her knees she looked up to man before her. She wanted to say, "Fuck you bitch!" and she wanted to shoot him, but in actual reality all that came out was…………_

"_AHHH!!!"_

Shooting up from a sweat stricken futon Yuya looked around her. He breaths were heavy, her head ached. Climbing to her feet she painfully walked to the door of the room she was in and threw it open. A bright light stung her eyes. Falling back into the room, she scrambled far from the door. "My eyes. My head." Placing her head down, she rolled over to try and ease the pain.

"Miss you're awake!" A young girl walked in the room with a bowl of hot water. "You must've had a bad dream." She rubbed Yuya's shoulder. "You've been unconscious for about two days now, no wonder why your head hurts."

Turning back around Yuya blocked her eyes from the bright light outside. "What is that light?" She lifted her pale finger towards the door.

"It's called the sun?" the young girl sat down. "You probably hit your head on that rock."

"Rock?"

"Yes. We found you floating in our hot spring out back. You're a fallen angel aren't you? Well more like a dark angel. We removed your black torn clothes and threw them away."

Yuya looked down at what she was wearing. _They stripped me naked??! All I got on is a silk robe? _Blushing red Yuya said, "Thanks. Where am I?"

"Oh you're in Geisha Town, well actually Edo but where you are is a town inside of it. My master bought you before all the men and other masters did. She paid nine thousand ryo for you." The little girl clapped her hands in joy.

_Great I've been turned into a whore. The lowest of all things possible. _Frowning Yuya looked back outside. _That's the sun? Well it feels good now at least._ "Hey little girl does that mean your master owns me for life?"

"Yes or until somebody buys you. The king himself is interested in your green eyes and wheat colored hair, we've seen nothing like it before."

"Oh that's great. I'll take the water now if you don't mind." Pulling the water towards herself Yuya waved the little girl off. Soon as the door shut Yuya yelled aloud, "FUCK!!" She kicked over the bowl of hot water and tried to rip the futon apart. "Damn!" She slammed her fist into the floor. _I don't want to be a whore. _Looking around she noticed she was missing her things. Quickly she stood to her aching feet and ran outside.

"Little girl! Where are you?" She opened the door next to her room and inside just happened to be the top Geisha, Meoyogul.

"Oh it's the new girl." Placing her powder down she stood up and walked up to Yuya. "Well you are different. And very pale. Are you contagious?" Meoyogul crossed her arms.

_That stupid bitch! _Yuya raised her hand ready to punch her dead smack in the face but she placed it instead on the door board. "No I'm not contagious, I'm just looking for my things." She placed a fake smile upon her face. _If I weren't trying to fit in I'd kill her._

"Oh Osaka has it in her quarters, your filthy things smelt bad so she put them away. You aren't worth that nine thousand ryo she put up for you, but it's okay I'll still be on top." Patting Yuya's face she switched her pathetic excuse for hips outside.

Watching her walk away Yuya headed for the biggest building hopping that Osaka was there. Yuya glanced over all the girls here. _Where are their chests, their hips for crying out loud?_ Laughing she entered the main building.

A dense fog of smoke clouded her view. Yuya tried to fan it away but it was too thick and heavy. Approaching an open door two hands grabbed Yuya and pulled her inside.

"It's about time you woke. Ling Ling put her kimono on and get her out on the street will yah!"

Ling Ling bowed down to Yuya, Yuya the same. "Please excuse her behavior, this is her first smoke today, usually it takes two puffs to calm her."

_Why did I take up this mission? I truly regret embarking on this. _Following Ling Ling Yuya caught ta glimpse of her belongings. _I'll come back for you my dears._

Ling Ling walked upstairs to a room full of make-up boxes and a beautiful black and red kimono. "That kimono cost as much as you did. It you tear it Osaka will kill you. Seriously."

Yuya sat down on a mat and pulled her hair up into a bun. _That guy in my dream, He was so handsome so demonic looking. _

"Ooo girl your face is so pale I don't think I need to add face paint!" Ling Ling put her hand to her mouth and laughed.

"Ha ha." Yuya laughed sarcastically. _Wait a minute his eyes were red…could that be Demon Eyes Kyo? No it was just a dream, or was it a warning? _Ruby red lipstick was soon layered upon Yuya's lips. _Hmm soon as I get outta here I'm heading to the police. Is that what they even call them? _Shrugging Yuya lowered the back of her robe so she could get the mark of a true geisha painted on. _Man this sucks big time. I'll just run away after I get dressed, and I can't believe they threw away my clothes. _She scratched her head in frustration. _Takeshi...I gotta report back to him now! _A bone comb was sent through her golden locks. It then was tugged and pulled into a high bun on top of her head. _This hurt like a b….._

"Now lets put your kimono on!"

Yuya stood up and rolled her eyes. Oh how she hated dressing anything like a girl or better yet wearing make-up at the least. Dropping her robe she slipped on the outskirt layer of the kimono. Ling worked fast to tie it up and make it look pretty. It only took her ten minutes to do so. Pleased at her work she stepped outside and left Yuma to look at herself. Twisting and turning she gagged in disgust.

_Why. Why did I do this to myself? _She opened the door to go outside in the world. _Great which flip flops do I wear? _Glancing over them she chose the male flats. _Hmm I wonder where the guy is oh well. _Slipping them on she ran down the tight compact street way.

Many geishas stuck their tongue out and many of their male companions stopped to stare.

Exiting the street Yuya could hear many men getting a hand across the face. Laughing inside Yuya looked around at what she had to go out to. Junky streets, nasty looking men, and jealous women. As she walked many bowed down to her and her beauty. _Do I look that good? _Yuya waved like she was royalty and smiled like a million bucks. But finally the tight hairdo was getting to her; so reaching up she took it down. She shook her golden locks and continued to walk. _I don't care if it's the way of the geisha to wear them womper stomper shoes with tight buns, I aint one and I will never be one. _Walking with her head high Yuya strutted her stuff to the world. _Men do treat women better back here. I kinda like that. _She honestly felt loved. Of course not the intimate way. Not knowing where she was going she walked down into a dead end. A place where many men take advantage of women. Especially the geisha, because it was their job to please for whatever is given to them.

"Ooo looky here it's the most famous geisha in town, the one with the green eyes." Men stood up from benches smiling their toothy grins.

_Great._ Yuya looked at them and figured today wasn't a nice day to kick ass, so she turned around only to come face with a sweaty chest. Looking up she sized her opponent and the others as well. _There's four guys…no problema. _"I must head on now so please step aside."

"You should do your job whore." The biggest man there threw down one ryo.

Looking Yuya threw her head back and laughed. "I'm worth more than that you piece of shit."

The man growled in disgust. "Well I aint giving you two ryo so you better do your job right!"

"My job? Bitch this isn't my job and you don't tell me what to do. You go whore someplace else." Yuya knew what was coming her way. She could sense the mans anger increase. "I take it you are all mad, so how about I take you guys on one by one?" Ripping the bottom of her kimono and her sleeves off she stood there smiling like a little angel. "I promise it'll be quick."

"Fine." Signaling the other men to step aside the biggest one swung his fist at Yuya.

Ducking easily,Yuya ducked then again under the second swing. Forming her hands like a tiger she charged head on. Attacking his biceps with her left hand she tore at the muscle. She turned her back to the man. With her right hand she dug her fingers into his throat clutching the windpipe and not letting it go. The technique was called "The Death Trap". It called for Yuya to lacerate the throat and kill him. But today she felt like sparring him. He didn't know better, some women can kick ass and claim name.

"Will you leave?" Yuya tightened her grip. The man grabbed her arm trying to remove her hand. "Oh you wouldn't want to do that, doing that will kill you."

Struggling the man tugged his head back. Crack. The sound of his windpipe snapping. He hit the ground, not moving, instantly he died.

Looking around Yuya watched as the men looked in awe. "Ya'll better leave."

Scared as hell for their lives, they ran off leaving their dead leader behind.

_I was going to spare your life. _Bending down Yuya rummaged through his pockets. _A girl needs the cash. Jackpot! _Tossing the bag of money in the air she headed back to the main road. But on her way out many posters on the wall struck her attention. _Hmm what's this? _

**1,000,000 ryo**

_What's the guys name? _Looking up at the name she smiled. _Demon Eyes Kyo! So he's often seen around here huh? Makes my job easier._ Then she stared at the face, dropping the money she backed up into a wall. _Its him….the man from my dream._ She sunk to the dirt floor, and felt an intense burning sensation in her lower gut.

* * *

**There will be a part two to this chapter. If you want to know what will happen read on. If you don't want to know then don't read on. (Don't get mad at me when you realize how long the preview is)**

**Preview for: Work it Girl Part 2**

"_Demon Eyes Kyo, I am from the future…and I'm here for your sword." _

_Turning around slowly Kyo smiled like the true demon he was. "Oh it's the dog faced geisha from the show a day back. I would've never guessed you were one of those bounty bitches from before."_

"_From before?"_

"_Yeah. They're all dead."_

_Yuya fought back her tears. "How would you know?"_

"_I watched them die."_

"_Well then…."_

_Kyo walked a little bit closer. "What?" He slowly placed Tenrou across his shoulder._

_Pulling out her sword Yuya pointed it at Kyo. "Well then you'll die…in honor of them."_

"_Oh is this a challenge I smell?" Kyo pulled out his sword…and placed it in his right hand._

**I know that preview was probably a big spoiler but the next chapter will be extremely long (not sure how long but it will be longer than..hmm maybe 5,000 words). I plan on doing a fight scene between Kyo and Yuya. Yes they will fight. **

**This Yuya character I'm portraying is a very strong one. She knows how to defend herself, meaning handling a sword and other weaponry.**

**Looks like all that future training and detesting men herself somewhat, Yuya will kick some major butt in this story of mine.**

**Hmm maybe I should've posted this story up earlier instead of placing it in the back of my closet.**

**Oh yeah..pay close attention to the placement of Kyo's sword. Will he take Yuya seriously? (If you've read the manga then you'll know the answer.)**

**Ciao!**


End file.
